Serenity Unbound
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: A fic requested by balthasar00. Serenity is a D-girl in dire need of some release, even if it comes at the expense of her friend Rebecca. Warning: contains noncon, dgirl-on-female, oral, anal, excessive cum, foot fetish, and water sports.


**As stated in the summary, this fic was requested by** **balthasar00** **. Contains: D-girl on female, forced/nonconsensual, foot fetish, oral, anal, mind break, and water sports. You've been warned.**

* * *

Serenity was starting to lose it. She's taken far too many overtime shifts throughout the month, and hadn't gotten back into dating yet. This would be frustrating enough for anyone, but the fact that Serenity was a dick girl made things even worse. She woke up with her stiff, needy cock throbbing for attention, but getting none. Not even from Serenity herself, who had to get going to work, where she worked with her hard cock constrained in her clothes all day, and returned home so late she had no time to please herself before she went to bed. Entire days went by without her cock softening up, and it was chipping away at Serenity's mind and patience.

Tonight was her first time off in weeks, and she couldn't even spend it trying to find a date or even just staying at home to satisfy herself. Stupidly she had made plans for tonight before she had known how desperate she would be for release by this point, and had promised Rebecca that they would go shopping tonight. She didn't have the heart to cancel, and so now was walking through the streets of Domino City, struggling to think straight as her unfulfilled cock pulsed.

"Hey Serenity!" She heard Rebecca before she saw her, and turned to greet her friend. She bit her lip, looking the girl over. She knew full well it was just her pent up lust, but she found herself fixated on her friend's body as they made small talk before starting off for the mall together. Serenity lagged behind more than once to stare at Rebecca's ass, imagining the girl naked and begging to be fucked.

The image of this in her mind is what broke her. Serenity's willpower and self control had run out completely. She needed to fuck something. She _would_ fuck something, and it was just Rebecca's bad luck that she happened to be around at the moment. "Hey, I know a shortcut." Serenity lied, "This way, come on." Having no reason not to trust her friend, Rebecca followed her down a nearby alleyway.

It wasn't the most secluded place in the whole world, but it would do to hide them while Serenity satisfied herself. Plus the thought of possibly being caught in the act added an extra level of thrill to the whole experience for Serenity, ensuring that nothing would snap her out of her lustful trance until she had finally gotten some level of satisfaction for her pent up lust.

Soon they reached the back of the alleyway, a dead end. Frowning, Rebecca turned to face Serenity in confusion, "I think you took us down a wrong turn, this short cut doesn't lead anywhere." She said, assuming this had been nothing but a mistake on Serenity's part. "Serenity?" She questioned, seeing that her brunette friend was grinning wickedly, and practically drooling as she looked Rebecca over like a piece of meat.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned for her friend. "I will be." She said, forcing Rebecca against the wall and undoing her pants, freeing her throbbing cock. Serenity shuddered in relief at her cock, backed up and swollen with lust, being out of its confides. Rebecca gasped, unable to decide what was more shocking. The fact that Serenity had just dropped her pants, the fact that she was a D-girl, or the fact that her cock was completely hard, four inches thick and bordering on twenty inches in length; it was a monster. Her balls looked swollen and engorged, desperately needing release.

"S-Seren-" Rebecca was cut off by Serenity pulling her skirt up and yanking her panties off of her body hard, leaving her tight, virgin pussy exposed for Serenity. Serenity pushed her cock against Rebecca's unused pussy, lining herself up without any kind of lubrication aside from her own sweat, which she had become near drenched in from the tension.

"P-please, don't do th-" Again Serenity's actions interrupted Rebecca. Serenity jerked her hips against her pussy as hard as she could, forcing the first six inches of her cock into her hard. Rebecca screamed in pain as her pussy was stretched out hard and her hymen obliterated by Serenity's cock. The realization that this was her friend's first time didn't slow Serenity down in the least. If anything, the thought of raping Rebecca's virginity away made it even better, and she decided that she would take all three of her friend's first times before the night was done, and do so as roughly as she could.

Serenity pulled Rebecca's shirt and bra off, leaving her in only the pulled up skirt. She held her hips, pulling them down hard as she thrust forward harder, fucking her roughly against the wall to force her cock deeper and deeper into her pussy as she writhed and pleaded and sobbed. Her desperate movements, sobbing, and begging didn't help her. If anything it made things worse for her, as it just made it feel even better for Serenity, encouraging to slam her cock harder into Rebecca's body.

As she steadily rammed her cock deeper into Rebecca's pussy, her body began contorting from the massive dick being inside. Her stomach bulged far more than it should the deeper Rebecca took Serenity's cock, and her pussy clenched tighter the more pain Serenity's cock caused her, making her thrust faster and harder as she tried to hilt herself inside of Rebecca.

It occurred to her that she needed to keep Rebecca quiet. Even as far from the road as they were, and even as loud as the road was, there was still the small chance of them being heard and found. As much as this thought excited Serenity, she couldn't let it actually happen. She actually stop fucking Rebecca, just slowed the movement of her thrusts somewhat as she kicked off one of her shoes and removed one of her socks.

The thing reeked of her foot. She'd been wearing the same socks all week to work without washing them, as her washer had been on the fritz. This thought made her smile with excitement as she slammed her cock in especially hard, jamming the filthy, reeking sock into Rebecca's mouth when she opened it to scream in pain. Rebecca gagged at the taste and scent of it, and sobbed harder as her cries of pain and desperation were muffled.

Serenity grunted in delight when she finally hilted herself balls deep inside of Rebecca's pussy. She hammered her pussy hard for a few more minutes before reaching her peak and cumming hard. Serenity, unable to contain it, screamed in complete bliss at her first climax in over a month. Her balls grew tight as she finally unloaded them, pumping Rebecca full of a month of backed up cum.

With how much cum she'd been filled with, it was entire possible that Rebecca had just been impregnated. Only time would tell, but Rebecca certainly looked several months pregnant with how full her stomach was of Serenity's cum, and her cock twitched at the thought. She pulled out, the massive amount of cum having left a puddle beneath her, and dropped her onto the ground.

She landed on her knees, her face dropping in the puddle of cum. It was humiliated, and she felt like her pussy was ruined forever, but at least it was over. That was what she thought at least, but Serenity was anything but done. She just wanted to change position and remove her other show and sock. Now that she had, she smacked Rebecca's pleasingly round ass and thrust into it just as roughly as she had her pussy.

Serenity leaned over Rebecca, both because the angle let her fuck the girl's ass deeper, stretching it harder than she had her pussy, and because it let her hold Rebecca's face in the cum puddle while she berated her, whispering to her that she was nothing but a dirty cum slut now, that she belonged to Serenity, that she was nothing but three nice warm holes for her cock to pump full of cum.

At some point during this, perhaps even the moment Serenity came again, dumping a smaller, but still excessive amount of cum into her ass, Rebecca's mind reached its limit and broke, her eyes glazing over and her tongue lulling out. She pulled out, feeling at least semi-satisfied now. When she looked at Rebecca, the girl lifted her cum covered face, removing the sock gag from her mouth and pleaded to her, "Don't stop...more...humiliate me more.."

Serenity had had no intention of stopping yet, but the sound of Rebecca's voice saying this made Serenity's already hard cock even harder. She moved over, ordering Rebecca to open her mouth, which the broken girl did immediately. With a shudder and a sigh of relief, Serenity let out the other thing she had been holding back all day, her piss. The warm yellow liquid washed over Rebecca's face, filling her mouth before Serenity shifted so she could spray it over her tits and ass as well.

Next Serenity walked over, rubbing her feet in the puddle of cum and piss that she had left. After ordering Rebecca to swallow what was in her mouth, she ordered her to clean off her feet. Rebecca dutifully swallowed Serenity's piss and brought her filthy feet to her face, beginning to lick them clean. Serenity moaned as the feeling of Rebecca's tongue as her piss and cum was replaced with her new sex pet's saliva. Serenity ground her feet against Rebecca's face when they were clean, loving how much the girl seemed to enjoy it now that she'd been fucked to the brink and back by her massive cock. She kicked herself for not trying this years ago.

She sat down against the wall, ordering Rebecca to her. When the girl crawled over, Serenity positioned her in a sixty-nine. She buried her tongue in Rebecca's pussy, which was so ruined by her cock that only her cock would ever be able to really fuck it again, and Rebecca didn't even need to be ordered to lower her head to Serenity's cock, wrapping her lips around it and sucking for all she was worth.

Serenity moaned, tasting her cum mixed with Rebecca's juices as she probed deeper with her tongue while Rebecca bobbed her head along Serenity's cock, trying to take it inch by inch. Finding her movement to slow, Serenity reached over and grabbed a handful of Rebecca's hair, forcing her head down hard as she thrust up, pushing her cock several inches deeper.

Rebecca gagged hard at this, but Serenity didn't care. Her throat felt too good not to fuck as brutally as she had fucked everything else. She locked her legs around Rebecca's head, not letting her lift it as she forced her cock deeper into Rebecca's last hole. Rebecca didn't dare stop, alternating between moaning from the pleasure Serenity's tongue was bringing her, and gagging from Serenity's massive fuck rod pushing deeper into her throat.

Soon Rebecca reached the base of Serenity's cock. She had no idea how, but she had managed to take the whole thing completely inside her throat. She tried to lift her head so she could bob it up and down Serenity's length, but Serenity's legs wouldn't let her, keeping her head in place where it was. This was a slight problem, as Serenity's cock was cutting off Rebecca's breathing.

Knowing the only thing that would make Serenity let her up was cumming again, Rebecca focused on sucking hard on the cock hilted inside her throat. She didn't stop even when she came from Serenity's tongue. The lack of air was started to make her dizzy, but she kept sucking as her hands found their way to Serenity's balls, massaging and squeezing them to push her over the edge.

Rebecca's lungs were burning as she felt Serenity cum hard, flooding her throat and making it impossible to breath even after Serenity's cock had exited her throat. Rebecca passed out on top of Serenity, but Serenity made sure she wasn't actually damaged in any way that she hadn't intended. Satisfied with her work, Serenity pulled Rebecca down onto her cock, using her as a nice cock warmer as she rested.

* * *

 **Why is every third request I get a domination fic? It's the kinda thing that gives a sinful spirit a complex you know. Oh well, I love writing it and I suppose a good deal of you love reading it. Apologizes to the anonymous requester, I didn't think it would take so long to get to this one shot, but hey, here we are now. I hope it was at least slightly worth the wait.**

 **As for the rest of you, how was it? Good? Bad? Both? What would you have preferred happen? What domination pairing would you like to see?**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
